Realisations
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Summary: A spell gone wrong turns Regina into a toddler for the day. The experience causes Cora to reflect on how she affected Regina's relationships/potential relationships with other people. (Cora has her heart, Rumple is Regina's father) SwanQueen at the beginning and end. Based on a prompt from nannyalberte


_Summary: A spell gone wrong turns Regina into a toddler for the day. The experience causes Cora to reflect on how she affected Regina's relationships/potential relationships with other people. (Cora has her heart, Rumple is Regina's father) SwanQueen at the beginning and end. Based on a prompt from nannyalberte_

_I was wondering if you would be up to write (yet another) toddler Regina fic. I know you've done it a few times already, but I have a weakness for toddler Regina and I kinda missed more interaction with 1. Granny, which -like you- I feel she and Red/Ruby would be sort of pro Regina, and I have this crazy thought in my mind that Granny was some kind of worker for Cora when Regina was tiny and when mama-no-heart found out about them getting along she kicked Granny out and told Regina something like making her feel she abandoned her. 2. I would love to see your take on Snow reacting to a toddler Regina. 3. I would love to see how you'd put Zelena in there. My only (other) request would be for it to be temporary, like a spell gone wrong or an aftermath of something, point is I kinda need swanqueen endgame :) Rumple being Regina's father. btw, you can totally get Neal and Cora alive for this one too. - nannyalberte_

_Thank you very much for the prompt and I hope you like what I did with it :) _

* * *

"Hello."

Emma frowns sleepily at the voice. Normally her girlfriend kisses her awake or uses pancakes as a means to draw the blonde downstairs. This morning she can tell something's wrong just from the high-pitched young voice that is most definitely not her son's.

She yawns before opening her eyes. She shrieks upon seeing a toddler draped in Regina's pyjamas staring at her.

At her scream the little girl scoots back warily, "I sorry," she says, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma takes a few deep breaths before looking at the clearly terrified child. She looks at her noting the mess of dark brown curls and caramel eyes that are her so clearly her girlfriend's. _Okay. Stay calm. Your girlfriend is somehow a toddler. There's probably an explanation for it. Just try not to scare her _she thinks. She's heard enough tales of Regina's childhood to understand why the little girl is so skittish after hearing Emma's shriek.

"It's okay," she says, "I was just surprised."

The toddler nods, "Where's my Mommy?"

"You know what? How about we have some breakfast and then we go find her?" Emma asks. She hopes that Cora will have some idea as to what happened or at the very least will take care of her daughter while she's in this state. She knows adult Regina's relationship is strained with her mother but toddler Regina wants her Mommy which doesn't really give Emma much choice.

* * *

Cora frowns at the knock on her door. Granny only reluctantly allowed her to stay in the B&B and she makes a point of not coming to the room if Cora is there. No-one else really comes here to see her. If she sees her daughters it tends to be in the Diner and is normally a tense affair. Having her heart back has proved more difficult than she anticipated. She doesn't know what she expected but having her heart means not just feeling love but also being aware of all the pain she has caused.

She walks over to the door before opening it to see Emma Swan. That alone takes her by surprise. As a staunch defender of her daughter Emma is not Cora's biggest fan.

"How can I help you Miss Swan?"

"I was wondering if you could explain this," Emma says stepping aside to reveal a familiar toddler. Cora gasps in surprise before looking at the little girl, "Regina?"

"Hi Mommy," the toddler says shyly. Cora knows what the little girl is expecting. She's expecting to be told off or sent away. Without her heat she didn't care. Now it hurts her to see how cautious Regina is and at such a young age.

She swallows back the lump forming in her throat before smiling at the nervous tot, "Hi Regina."

She looks to Emma, "What on earth is she wearing?" she asks gesturing to the dark blue jeans and black t-shirt the toddler is wearing.

"I had to put her in some of Henry's old clothes. It's not like I sit around prepared for the day my girlfriend turns into a toddler." Emma replies sarcastically.

Cora frowns before sighing, "Fair enough."

"How did this happen Cora?"

Cora chews her lip as she wonders how this could have happened before realisation hits, "Oh" she says quietly.

"Oh?" Emma asks expectantly.

"I might know what happened."

_"What exactly is it you dragged me down here for dearie?" Rumple asks impatiently. Since finding out she lied about Regina being his, his patience for the other woman is at an all-time low. _

_"I know you're still understandably annoyed that I didn't tell you about Regina but I had an idea. I'm going to show you what she was like as a child." _

_He frowns, "How?" _

_"A spell," she says evasively before flicking through her book. _

_His frown only deepens, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_"Yes. If I do it right you should be able to see what she was like as a toddler."_

_He frowns sceptically as he watches her mutter the incantation. She finishes the spell waiting for the images to play out as she expected. She frowns as nothing happens. _

"So you did a spell without knowing what it would do and turned your daughter into a toddler?" Emma asks, "Fantastic."

"It's only temporary. It should only last the day."

Emma nods, "Enjoy your day then."

"What?"

"Cora she's four and I'm not her Mommy. You are which means you have to take care of her."

Cora nods nervously, "Okay."

"Take care of her," Emma says. It's hard for her to trust Cora with Regina in any form but she knows she has to. Cora nods before reaching for the toddler. She looks up at Emma before promising, "I will."

* * *

Cora walks downstairs with her daughter. She has no idea what one is meant to do with toddlers but she failed to show Rumple their daughter's past yesterday, the least she can do is let him see what she was like.

Regina clings to her side as she looks around her strange surroundings and Cora is reminded of a little girl who only ever wanted her love. She sighs wishing she had returned it and been the mother her daughter deserved.

As they walk down into the Diner Regina freezes.

"Regina are you okay?" Cora asks.

"Look," Regina says pointing and Cora follows her gaze before frowning. The lump in her throat from earlier returns as she sees Granny. Her daughter grins before running up to the old woman, "Granny you're here!"

Granny looks down at the little girl recognising her immediately. She shoots Cora a questioning look before picking up the toddler, "Hi sweetie," she says hugging Regina.

"I'm sorry I was bad" Regina says and Granny frowns.

"What are you talking about honey?"

"Mommy said you left me 'cause I was naughty," Regina says dolefully. Granny glares across the Diner at Cora, "That's what you told her?"

_Cora frowns as she watches the old widow Lucas and her daughter. She hired the other woman months ago to look after her daughter. She's already been through several nursemaids and nannies already finding them all snivelling and overly affectionate. _

_She wanted a nanny who kept her daughter out of the way while she attended to business and interacted with other royals. _

_She watches as her daughter and the older woman play around in the garden before Regina runs into her arms. She scowls watching the two get along and enjoy themselves. This won't do she thinks. She needs her daughter to be cold and prepared to be a princess not some overly affectionate girl who makes a fool of herself. _

_She waits until her daughter goes down for a nap before marching over to the widow Lucas. _

_"Lucas can I have a word with you?" _

_"Of course Lady Mills, how can I help you?" the other woman asks. Cora doesn't miss her disapproving tone and it only strengthens her resolve to remove her from Regina's life. _

_"You can leave and never come back." _

_"What?" she asks looking up at Cora in shock. "You can't do this," Granny says, "Who will look after Regina?" _

_"I will take over Regina's lessons and her care." _

_She watches as the widow's face falls, "Can I at least say goodbye?" the little girl has become like a daughter to her and she can't stand the thought of leaving Regina alone with Cora. She wishes she had a choice in the matter but she knows how dangerous Cora is. _

_"No," Cora says coldly, "You will leave now or I'll make you." _

_When the little girl wakes up she searches for her Granny. In her place she finds her mother. "Mommy where's Granny?" _

_"She had to go," Cora says coldly. _

_Regina pouts sadly, "Why?" _

_"Because she only looks after good little princesses not rowdy naughty ragamuffins so she had to go and she's never coming back." _

_At that Regina's eyes well up with tears, "Never?" _

_"Never," Cora replies, "Now you are going to start lessons." _

Cora frowns sadly as she remembers her own coldness and cruelty to her daughter. She watches as the toddler hugs Granny and the pair reunite even if it is just for today. She realises that she took away the warmest mother figure her daughter had and left her feeling abandoned. She wishes she could say Granny was the only person she took from Regina.

She wishes she could make it right.

All she can do is watch on as Granny hugs Regina warmly before setting her down at the counter and getting her some pancakes.

"There you go sweetheart, your favourite," Granny says ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Tank you Granny," Regina says happily before looking at the plate full of pancakes, "These are all for me?"

"Of course honey," Granny says before sitting next to her. She looks down at the toddler before kissing the top of her head, "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too Granny," Regina replies as she takes a bite of her pancakes, "Best pancakes ever!"

Granny grins at the toddler's excitement before listening to her ramble on about unicorns and anything else that pops into her mind.

Cora watches the pair from the bar, regret weighing heavily in her heart. She took this from her daughter. She could have been that person for her daughter, a source of love and affection but she wasn't. To make it worse she took the person who cared for Regina away too.

She walks over to Granny, "Can I talk to you?" she asks. She watches how Regina's face falls before Granny pats her arm reassuringly, "I'll be back," she promises before gesturing for Cora to follow her to the hallway.

"What?" she asks curtly.

Cora frowns, "I wanted to apologise."

At that Granny's brow raises, "Oh? I'm listening."

"I should never have fired you. I was a bitter and cruel woman. All I cared about was making Regina into a princess and later a queen and you were in the way of that. I didn't know what was important back then and I'm sorry that I got rid of you and in the way that I did. It was unfair to you and to Regina and I'm sorry."

Granny nods, "Thank you. I'm not the only one you owe that apology to."

"I know," Cora says, "And when she turns back I will apologise to Regina too. I never should have made her feel like that and I realise now what I took from her when I fired you. I was wrong. Thank you for looking after her."

"Not a problem," Granny says, "She's an incredible little girl Cora. Don't waste this time you have with her."

"I won't," Cora promises. She already knows what she's going to do with today. She's going to take Regina to the people she never let her have, the people she should have had in her life but who Cora denied her.

* * *

Cora knocks on Rumple's door holding Regina in her arms. She's not going to waste today. She can't do much to make up for what she did to her daughter but whilst her little girl is a toddler she can make sure she gets to see the people she should have known and had a chance to be family with. She knows it won't change things with her and her daughter in the present but she can try and do better with Regina today and in the future.

He pulls the door open with a frown before he spots the little girl in her arms. "Is that-?"

She nods, "It turns out my spell worked just not in the way I thought."

"How long?" he asks looking at the toddler in wonder.

"Just today," she says, "But I thought that since you never got a chance to see her at this age I'd let you have some time now."

"Thank you," he says before smiling at the little girl. "Hello," he says.

"Hi," she replies offering him a shy wave.

He smiles at her before Cora hands her over so she can spend some time with the father she never knew. "Do you mind if I invite some other people?" she asks.

His gaze doesn't leave the toddler in his arms, "Sure," he says. He doesn't really care who she invites. He didn't know he had a daughter until a few weeks ago and he never got to see her at this age. This is better than seeing memories in a mirror or a crystal ball. His relationship with Regina is strained at the moment because they have no idea how to be father and daughter so he knows to treasure this afternoon.

_Cora places her hands over her flat tummy. She found out this morning that she was pregnant. She gave up one baby already so that she could work her way into royalty. Now she's so close to getting what she wanted. All she has to do is hide off telling the news for a few weeks and she can pass this baby off as a princess. _

_She can have all she ever wanted. _

_The only problem is Rumplestiltskin. He offered her love and the chance to run away with him. Part of her yearns to make the choice for love and run away. But then her mind flashes up images of Ava tripping her and of Leopold's young wife setting her up as a thief. She wishes at points that she could let go of that grudge. _

_But she can't. _

_Her heart is torn. Her heart wants to run away with Rumple and raise their baby together but what kind of life will that be for a child? To be on the one hiding from kings when instead she could be a princess? _

_In the end she makes a choice she later realises will be the selfish one. She takes her heart out and breaks Rumple's. She ensures her daughter will have the life she wanted for her. _

_She does her best to forget about the life they could have had. _

Cora sits at the kitchen counter as she watches Rumple and their toddler-sized daughter. _We could have had this life_ she thinks. She doesn't know what that life would have been like. She can't change how their life worked out. She only hopes that one day down the line Regina can have relationships with herself and Rumple. Until then at least they have today.

Regina runs excitedly around the couch before running up to the woman introduced to her as her big sister. "'Lena tag!" she shouts before taking off again.

Zelena chuckles finding it hard not to be won over by the adorable young toddler. She stands up off the couch, "Okay give me a second," she says kicking off her heels which are definitely not good for playing tag in.

She looks around the living room, "Where did she go?"

Neal laughs, "She's hiding," he says. The other woman frowns confusedly before exiting the living room in search of her little sister. Neal smiles before leaning to the side to give the toddler a thumbs up. She grins before creeping across the living room and jumping onto his lap. "Come hide with me," she pleads.

Part of his wants to say no.

Unfortunately his sister it turns out has a ridiculously adorable pout and pleading eyes that could melt the heart of anyone, including the Dark One who is wrapped around the little girl's finger. At least Neal assumes so given the man opened the door with a mess of face paint and was declared butterfly king.

"Okay," he says before lifting the toddler up onto his shoulders. "Horsey?" he asks.

"Yes!" she cheers and he gallops out of the room and into their father who gasps, "Neal please be careful."

"She's perfectly safe Pa. I got her," Neal assures him.

"He's my horsey," Regina says and Rumple smiles ruffling the little girl's hair, "Okay have fun."

"You can come hide with us too," Regina offers.

He chuckles, "Who are we hiding from?"

"'Lena," Regina replies, "We hide in garden now," she says before patting her horsey on the head and making him gallop outdoors.

Rumple can only laugh before following the pair into his garden.

Zelena, meanwhile wanders into the kitchen, "You haven't by any chance seen Regina have you?" she asks her mother.

Cora looks up at her elder daughter, with whom things are typically tenser than they are with Regina. Today, however, they're putting that aside and focussing on the toddler who deserves a chance to meet the family she never had. Zelena nearly didn't come when her mother called but then she realised that she never got to have a sister and neither did Regina, and that maybe for one day it would be nice to just have a sister without any drama.

"Did you lose her?" Cora asks suddenly panicked.

"No," Zelena says, "I'm meant to be finding her."

"Oh then I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Surely that's cheating," Cora replies.

"Not if we're a team. She's roped Neal and Rumple into hiding with her so it's only fair," Zelena argues.

"And you want me on your team?" Cora asks in surprise.

Zelena shrugs, "Look I know between all of us things are well for lack of a better word tense but maybe we can just have today where we be a family."

"That would be nice," Cora says, "And what about tomorrow?"

"We just see what happens," Zelena replies, "For now help me find my sister."

Cora smiles before following her daughter out into Rumple's garden.

* * *

Cora smiles sadly as she looks around the garden. Her daughter is currently walking around everyone serving pretend tea from a plastic set that Rumple magicked up for her. She puts on a bright smile as Regina pours her a cup before going back to her thoughts.

Being here in this garden only reminded her of the life she and Regina could have had. Regina could have had siblings. Henry was as good a father as she let him be but she could have had two parents with hearts rather than one and her. She sighs as she realises that she didn't just take this family from her daughter but that she took it from Rumple, Neal and Zelena as well.

She took so much and it's only now she has a heart that she's realising the damage she caused.

She shakes her head reminding herself not to sink into those thoughts and to enjoy being around her daughter. Regina sits down between her mother and Rumple before pretending to sip her tea. When she's done she tugs on her mother's sleeve.

"What's up darling?" she asks.

"Mommy I love you," Regina whispers shyly.

Cora smiles as if hearing the words for the first time. They make her heart swell in her chest and this time she responds the way she wishes she had back when Regina really was a child, "I love you too Regina," she replies pulling her daughter in for a hug. She kisses the top of her head before asking, "Are you having a good day?"

Regina nods, "It's the bestest day ever."

Cora smiles, "I'm really glad sweetheart."

Regina beams up at her before hopping off her mother's lap, "I'm going to get 'Lena and Neal now Mommy," she whispers. Cora chuckles as her daughter sneaks behind her before jumping between her siblings causing them both to shriek in surprise.

Rumple snickers at their shock before turning to Cora, "Thank you for bringing her over here. She was a lovely little girl."

"She was," Cora replies sadly, "I wish I had appreciated her more."

"I wish I'd known," Rumple says.

"I'm sorry," Cora says, "I should have told you. I made the wrong choice. Henry was a good Dad to her. Well he was as good as I let him be but I was selfish all those years ago. I chose power over love but my choice affected more than just me. I deprived Regina of you and Zelena and Neal but I also deprived you guys of her. I'm sorry for taking that possibility away from you."

He nods, "I know you are. It's going to take me a long time to forgive you. I put her through a lot of really horrible dark things. I made her kill her father. I pushed her into dark magic. There's a lot that I did that I never would have done had I known she was mine. I know why you chose what you did. I'm guilty of making selfish choices too. I chose power over my own son. Neither one of us has been a good parent. All we can do now is try to be better."

She nods, "I'm going to."

"I know. You started by giving us all today. You could have kept her to yourself but instead you let us all spend time with her."

He smiles as said toddler runs forward before leaping into his arms. "Got you!" Regina shouts before hugging him.

He chuckles, "That you did munchkin. Who are you getting next? Your Mommy?"

She nods as Cora fake glares at him. She just about catches Regina before seating the girl in front of her, "Shall we play a different game? One that's easier on Mommy's knees," she adds rubbing the spot her daughter jumped on.

"I think you should jump on Mommy again," Zelena says to the little girl who nods eagerly before jump tackling her mother.

"Thank you for that Zelena," Cora says scrambling to sit back up and keep hold of her young daughter.

"Anytime," Zelena replies with a smirk.

Cora smiles back before whispering something to her daughter. Regina smiles excitedly before jumping over her brother to tickle her sister.

* * *

Regina clings sleepily to her mother's neck as they leave Rumple's house. After an afternoon of playing the little girl has worn herself out. It's been the best afternoon Cora has had in a long time. She got to spend time with her daughter without drama or pain. She got to be a family with her. She might not have it again for some time but she'll treasure this afternoon because it gave her a second chance. It gave her a chance to see things she had never realised before.

She can't heal the pain of those realisations but at least she can be aware of who she took from Regina and who she took Regina from. Awareness means she can apologise and try to do better.

As they walk down the street Cora spots Snow White.

"Snow," she calls out walking over to see her. She ruined her daughter's relationship with Snow. She manipulated Snow into telling her about Daniel and made sure that Regina could never truly love the young princess. She wanted to drive Snow to darkness. It never worked.

"Cora," the younger woman says nervously, "How are you?"

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you," Cora says as she walks beside Snow. "I assume you heard," she says gesturing to her daughter.

"I did. Emma said," Snow says looking at the small girl who stares at her sleepily, "I'm Snow."

"I'm 'Gina," she mumbles flashing her a sweet smile and a wave.

Snow smiles catching a glimpse of the young innocent woman who saved her. She can see traces of that woman in the small child clinging to Cora. It amazes her to think that such a sweet little girl could one day become the evil queen. The thought saddens her as she thinks of all that must have happened to make Regina that way.

"How was your day?" Snow asks.

The little girl grins brightly, "The bestest ever. Mommy took me to see Neal and 'Lena and Rumple."

Snow smiles back at her, "That sounds wonderful."

Regina nods before yawning. The toddler is clearly fighting sleep. Snow chuckles before tenderly stroking her cheek the way Regina used to when she was a young girl and needed help sleeping. "Go to sleep little one."

Cora watches the moment wondering where Snow learned that tactic and smiles as her daughter drifts off to sleep. She takes a moment to notice how innocent and peaceful the little girl looks as she sleeps. She wishes more than ever that she had taken the time to appreciate her daughter when she had the chance.

"What did you want to talk about?" Snow asks quietly so as to not disturb the slumbering toddler.

"I wanted to apologise to you."

"You did?" Snow asks surprised.

"I did. There's a lot I need to apologise to you for but today I want to apologise for sabotaging any relationship you might have had with my daughter. You two could have been friends. She has a great capacity for love and I took that from you because I used you to fulfil my agenda and I'm sorry for that."

Snow smiles, "Thank you Cora. She still has a very loving heart Cora and I'm glad she's part of my family even though it wasn't how I expected."

"I'm glad she has a family Snow. I have to take her home now," she says with a sad sigh.

Snow nods in understanding, "I know. It's not easy having to be a parent to someone whose childhood you missed. I missed Emma's because of the curse. You weren't there for Regina because of your heart. All you can do Cora, is be there now. I have fought so hard to be Emma's mother and I could not be prouder of who she is. Persevere Cora. Love your daughter. Be there and eventually you two will get there."

Cora smiles, "I hope so."

It's harder than she ever could have imagined to hand Regina over to Emma. She knows she will always have that afternoon but she dreads things going back to the way they were.

She'll always be thankful to that spell going wrong though. It gave her an opportunity to give her daughter a great day and it gave her new clarity as to what she did to her daughter. She only hopes that clarity will help her repair things with her daughters. She wants what she felt this afternoon; a family.

Emma smiles sympathetically before looking at Cora, "Do you want to stay over?"

"Really?" Cora asks, "I know you don't exactly like me Miss Swan."

Emma nods, "I don't but here's the thing, you looked after her today and you gave her the best day you could. Everything may be messed up but you're still her mother and I know Regina. Tomorrow morning she'll wake up and I think she'll want to see you. Plus it's hard to give up a child so you can stay. Just pick a guest room. "

"Thank you Emma," she says before looking at her daughter once more. She drinks the sight in knowing this will be the last time she sees Regina as a toddler. She smiles before running her fingers through Regina's unruly curls one last time before kissing her forehead, "Good night sweetheart," she whispers before stepping in to one of the mansion's many guest rooms.

* * *

Emma smiles as she wakes up and sees her girlfriend's form beside her. She leans across before kissing Regina's shoulder and then her forehead. She's so glad to see Regina back to normal. Even though they haven't been dating long she found that yesterday she missed the brunette so much.

"I can feel you staring at me," Regina mumbles and Emma's smile grows wider before she kisses Regina's lips. "Sorry, I'm just really happy to see you."

Regina smiles as she opens her eyes before snuggling into Emma's embrace, "It was only a day Emma."

"I know but I love you and I missed you. Do you remember yesterday?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "I do. I remember scaring the life out of you," she says with a chuckle. Emma pouts before tickling her girlfriend's collarbone knowing the other woman is incredibly sensitive there. Regina jumps before mock glaring at her.

"You can't blame me for being scared. How often do you wake up next to the toddler version of your girlfriend?"

"You'd think in a town full of magic you'd be a little bit less surprised," Regina drawls with a smile.

"Really?" Emma asks, "So if you woke up tomorrow and I was four you wouldn't be even a little bit scared?"

"I like to think I would handle it better," Regina says.

"Well hopefully we won't ever find out" Emma replies, "So how you feeling?"

Regina smiles, "I'm okay. I actually had a really good day yesterday Emma."

"Yeah?"

"I kind of wish I had always had that you know? I love my Daddy I do but I can't help but wonder what things would have been like had she had her heart."

Emma nods holding Regina closer, "I know. I used to do that when I found out who my parents are and you know what I realised? That you can lose yourself wondering. It might be nice to pretend every now and then but you might miss your present and future. The fact is none of us can change our past. All we can do is try and make the futures we want."

Regina smiles, "You're very wise at times."

"I know," Emma says.

Regina leans forward to kiss her sweetly, "What should I do with my mother?"

"It's up to you. What do you want to do?"

Regina shrugs half-heartedly, "I want to have a mother and sister. There's just so much to work through you know? She kept a lot from me. Rumple. Zelena. She killed Daniel. I lost so much because of her."

"I know but you also have Henry now and you have me. We are a family Regina and it's up to you who you make part of your family. I never thought I would have parents but I do and I gradually built a relationship with them. You may not have had them back then but you can have them now if you want."

"I want," Regina says with a small smile, "I'm glad I have you and Henry. You make it all worth it."

Emma grins, "I love you too."

* * *

Regina walks down to the kitchen with Emma to find her mother sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Emma murmurs before reaching for a cup of coffee to wake herself up for her day at work.

"Good morning," Cora says tentatively looking up at her daughter, unsure of what she remembers.

Regina smiles at her, "Good morning mother." She walks over to Cora before hugging her, "Thank you for yesterday," she says, "It meant a lot to me."

Cora gives her a watery smile back before cupping her daughter's cheeks, "I do love you," she promises, "I realised yesterday just how much I took from you with my secrets. You deserved better than me and I promise that I'm going to try my very best to be the mother you deserve."

Regina smiles before hugging her again, "I love you too and I want to try. I want us to be a family like we were yesterday. I want us to try."

"We will. All of us," Cora promises as she holds her daughter. She may have realised a lot of things yesterday but the most important was just how much her daughter's happiness means to her and she's going to do everything she can to be a part of it.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
